


坏女孩今日热恋中

by auretrxxis



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 06:49:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20634899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/auretrxxis/pseuds/auretrxxis





	坏女孩今日热恋中

/01

李帝努的十年发小，爱情流氓李东淑一直坚持，人世间所有的爱情关系都可以从一个强吻开始。

……所以这就是李东淑强吻我的理由吗，真贴心。

此刻李帝努体感无限趋近于世界末日，竟然还有心情讲冷笑话逗乐自己，连他自己都对他敬佩。

他正坐在学校花园中庭的长椅上，即使没戴眼镜也能一眼认出不远处那个抱着一摞试卷站在办公室门口朝这里看过来的人是黄仁珺，而与此同时李东淑从背后抱着他，甚至还在1秒前亲了他。

他看到黄仁珺站在原地静静地看了他们一会儿，然后转身离开了。

李帝努觉得自己应该马上追上去跟黄仁珺解释这一切都是个美丽的误会他不是李东淑的对象而是李东淑从小到大以折磨为乐趣的玩物，但是凭借他的表达水平似乎怎么讲都会越描越黑的样子。

“李东淑！”李帝努越想越悲愤，狠狠地擦了擦脸后捏着拳头就想揍人。

“要怎样！”李东淑完全不怕他，还贱兮兮地凑近他说道，“哎呀不知道你妈知不知道上次你说去罗渽民家住结果是去网吧通宵打游戏的事呢？”

他拿这冤家没办法，没好气地赶人：“滚滚滚，我怕了你了。李东淑，你都高中生了能不能自重自爱，男女授受不亲懂不懂。”

“不能，你每次被我亲的反应都太好笑了，百看不厌耶。”

李东淑俏皮地冲他眨眼，没等李帝努回呛，目光就落到了他身后，瞬间惊喜地扬起了嘴角，连开口说话音调都高了几度，像只快乐的小麻雀，飞到了那人身旁，自然地搂住了对方的手臂。

“呀李马克！下周市棒球赛要不要来看，我开球哦。”

李马克显然已经站在那里有一会儿了，他一副被雷劈过的样子，目光复杂地在李帝努和李东淑之间转了几个来回，语气迟疑：“东淑你……对每个人都这么热情吗？”

喔，高二九班的李马克，李东淑渔场里的一条新晋大鱼。

李帝努站起身同情地看了李马克一眼，在对方探究的眼神里单方面感受出了一点同病相怜的意味，无言拍了拍那人的肩膀后转身回到了教室。

教室里黄仁珺正站在讲台边发卷子，他磨磨蹭蹭地凑到她身边，讨好地开口：“我帮你一起发吧？”

黄仁珺没什么表情地睨了他一眼，算是搭理了他，李帝努心下暗喜，再接再厉。

“你放学有没有——”

话还没说完大半摞卷子就被丢进了他怀里，只留下李帝努独自一人盯着那个远去的背影在心底默默叹气。

唉，黄仁珺的渔网什么时候向他敞开啊。

/02

李帝努对黄仁珺的单恋是从一个月前开始的。

那天是黄仁珺转来他们高中的第一天，从早晨上学的路上开始李东淑就喋喋不休地宣传着那个一直处于年级话题中心的中国转学生今天终于要来学校报到了。

李帝努和罗渽民一左一右地在她身边充当两座行走的漂亮雕塑，李东淑早就习惯了竹马们的无回应，自顾自地说得开心。

“欸，听说转学生还是你们3班的呢。”

李帝努想着等会儿到了学校是要先抄作业还是先补觉，兴致缺缺地搭腔：“都已经开学两周了。”

“好像是因为签证的原因才会这么晚才来的，不知道是不是真的像大家说的那么好看，为什么不是转来我们班，啊，真的好奇的要疯了！” 

“哇！”罗渽民突然的振臂欢呼把俩人吓了一跳，他无辜地眨了眨眼，“抽出闪耀了，我女儿又有漂亮新衣服可以穿了。”

……

李东淑翻了个白眼：“有时候真的不懂我为什么会跟你们两个一起长大。”

“？罗渽民痴迷换装类游戏关我什么事”

那天早上李帝努最后没能抄成作业也没能补上觉，因为班主任破天荒地在早读开始之前就到了教室，领着转学生黄仁珺。

如果李帝努早知道他会对黄仁珺一见钟情的话，他发誓他一定会熟读并背诵李东淑四处打听来的《话题中心转学生の99个TMI》，而不是像个傻瓜一样一整个上午都盯着对方的背影出神又不知道该如何找到一个合适的理由接近。

黄仁珺被安排在靠近教室门口的第一排，中午放学后李帝努站在教室门口，杵在黄仁珺面前头都快被他挠破了也没能憋出个字来。

倒是李东淑，趴在窗框上从教室外探进了大半个身子，待黄仁珺收拾完了书包，轻轻巧巧地代替他提出了邀请：“仁珺要不要跟我们一起去食堂？”

不愧是360度无差别播撒热情的full sun，一顿饭下来李东淑就已经跟黄仁珺亲亲热热，吃完午饭回教室前还挥着拳头警告他们敢不护着仁珺试看看。

黄仁珺挽着李东淑的手臂站在她身后，被她故作凶狠的表情逗得开心，眼睛亮晶晶的，扬起的嘴角下露出了一颗尖尖的虎牙，漂亮又生动。

李帝努想，他大概是陷入纯情了，彻底地。

/03

只不过李帝努的单恋生活似乎比想象中还要艰难。

虽然他顶着这张人神共愤的雕塑脸活了十几个年头，但不幸的是这些年来游戏是他唯一关心的领域，女孩子（李东淑不算）对他来说就像另一个星球的生物一样陌生，恋爱更是个遥远的话题。

游戏简单，爱情有点难。

所以尽管他每天都和黄仁珺同桌吃饭，但绝大多数时候都由于紧张怕说错话所以绷着一张脸，眼巴巴地羡慕着李东淑可以和黄仁珺说笑打闹，最近居然连罗渽民都自然地加入了群聊。

可恶，黄仁珺好像是罗渽民最近很沉迷的那个换装游戏里的什么亲密好友？？？

气得李帝努当天就下载了一个某某暖暖，罗渽民还热情地把他拉进了他们班的暖友群聊，然后他一点也不意外地发现他们俩是这个群里唯二的男性。

据罗渽民所说，黄仁珺和他每天都会私聊互相评价对方今日的服装搭配作品，于是李帝努下定决心每天都努力创作，但他一次都没收到过黄仁珺的私聊信息。

3班班主任是个图省事的主，刚开学时选班委，直接就钦点了开学考时各科分数最高的人当了科代表，于是李帝努就这么稀里糊涂地当上了物理科代表。

对此李东淑的评价是，拥有一个不写物理作业的物理课代表是3班物理堕落的开始。

那天他正一个个收着作业，收到黄仁珺时，小姑娘脸颊微红，犹犹豫豫地开口问他物理作业能不能晚点再交。

“忘带作业了么？”

“不是…”她趴在课桌上苦着一张小脸捂住了头，抱怨时无意识地噘起嘴，“物理太难了，初中就放弃了。”

李帝努还是第一次见到黄仁珺露出弱点的样子，比以往乖乖嫩嫩的样子更加有趣可爱，弯起的眼睛出卖了他的心理活动，英雄救美的话就这么脱口而出了：“要借你抄吗？”

当天晚自习时罗渽民看到他打开物理书震惊不已：“是这个世界疯了还是你疯了？”

“走开，你不懂。”李帝努懒得理他，认认真真地开始写物理练习。

罗渽民黏黏糊糊地凑近他，小扇子似的长睫毛眨呀眨，掐着嗓子撒娇：“偶吧~写完借娜娜抄一下好不好，娜娜想要嘛，嘤嘤。”

“……罗渽民你再多嘤一个字试看看。”

李帝努想象的画面是黄仁珺每天早上一边抄他的物理作业一边听他分析题干然后甜甜地笑着对他说一句谢谢哥哥，为此他甚至把每一题的解题思路在小本本上记得清清楚楚，但事实上对方不仅没有跟他关系更近一步反而还霸占了他的座位跟罗渽民聊换装游戏聊得火热他根本插不上话。

/04

实际上黄仁珺并非真的像李帝努认为的那样油盐不进。

与其说是她对李帝努并不热络，倒不如说是因为存着别样的心思才感到无措，李帝努看起来太有距离感，有机会共处的绝大多数时候又都冷着一张脸，难免显得不近人情。

拽个屁啊长得帅了不起啊！黄仁珺内心的小人无数次愤愤。

事实证明长得帅的确挺了不起的，那张帅脸偶尔露出笑意，便像冰山缺崩一角融化成潺潺春水，他一笑，黄仁珺就忍不住要盯着他发呆，在他望过来时又红着脸错开视线。

“东淑，你说我是不是快要喜欢上他了？”

她把这事隐去了对象含糊地分享给李东淑听，试图向钓鱼达人请教自己的少女心事。

但这个问题对李东淑来说似乎也很困难。她乐于把精致漂亮的照片传上社交网络后接受称赞与爱意，也享受着这个年纪的男孩子们对她的议论和幻想，可她从来没有试图去爱上任何人。

年段里别的女生说她是坏女孩，但黄仁珺知道她只是想要很多爱。就像阳光理应照进这个世界上的每一个角落，而不是借由那个代表着自私的字眼被独占。

彼时她们都穿着睡衣趴在李东淑房间香喷喷的柔软大床上，为了参加只有两个人的睡衣派对。

李东淑没有回答她的问题，打了个哈欠，波点连衣睡裙的一边吊带从她的肩上滑落了下来。

她举起手机屏幕上【笨蛋李马克】的来电显示，笑得像个坏心眼的小巫女，说话的语气却纯真又烂漫：“不觉得这样很好玩吗？”

黄仁珺似懂非懂地点点头，李东淑越是若即若离，男孩们就越是喜欢她。

那么她想要李帝努的爱，是不是就不能喜欢上李帝努？

只是黄仁珺的“试着不喜欢李帝努”计划第一步就遭遇大挫败，她完全没办法拒绝李帝努，包括他的物理作业。

于是她每天早上坐在李帝努座位上一边抄作业，一边拉着罗渽民聊不着边际的天转移注意力，回避李帝努的注视的目光，抄完作业一秒也不敢多停留。

危险，太危险了。她回到座位上摸着自己微微发烫的脸颊想道。

/05

周五下午课少，黄仁珺和李东淑约好要翘了下午的课出去逛街，于是准备翻墙去网吧浴血厮杀一下午的逃学惯犯李帝努就被李东淑以“同一根绳上的三只蚂蚱”为由勒令协助她们俩潜逃。

然而就在李帝努和黄仁珺从班里偷跑出来后，李东淑却被校棒球队叫去加训了。

黄仁珺看着聊天界面里李东淑发来的小熊哭哭表情，正纠结着要不要乖乖回教室上课算了，李帝努就手一撑翻了出去，隔着围墙间的栏杆问她：“要不，我陪你逛逛？”

“来吧，我接着你。”

男孩的手臂清瘦却很结实，微微环出一个弧度稳稳接住了她，黄仁珺整个人陷进了李帝努的怀抱里，不知道是因为失重还是紧张，心跳快得仿佛下一秒心脏就要从胸口跳出来。

她攥着李帝努的衣服，觉得自己像只折了翅膀的蝴蝶，晕晕乎乎地掉进了一个温柔的陷阱里。

那天李帝努没有去网吧，黄仁珺也没有去逛街，他们俩一起去眼镜店给李帝努配了眼镜。

李帝努知道自己近视度数不轻，甚至还有点散光，但是他嫌麻烦就一直没有去配眼镜。黄仁珺无意间提起李帝努总是皱着眉头眯起眼看人，看起来凶巴巴的。

天大的误会！李帝努觉得给自己配个眼镜简直迫在眉睫。

关于鼓动李帝努去配眼镜这件事，一方面是担心他的眼睛，另一方面也存着黄仁珺的私心，这张祸害人的脸是该用厚厚的眼镜片挡一挡了，免得又有别的小女生像她一样上当受骗。

可当李帝努戴上眼镜转头问她怎么样的时候，她有点后悔了。这人戴上眼镜之后不仅相貌没有打折扣，五官的锋利感却减弱了不少，气质变得更加柔软近人起来。

……这完全跟她的初衷背道而驰了嘛！

李帝努有些莫名其妙，怎么觉得黄仁珺突然生气了？他做错什么了吗？等等，他做什么了吗？

整个周末黄仁珺都在说服自己，她一时掉以轻心在李帝努怀里摔昏头了，所以抵挡不住李帝努的攻势很正常。

但她没想到周一她重新收拾好了心情去学校，却目睹了李东淑亲吻李帝努的场景。

那一幕的发生像是有一颗原子弹在她脑内爆炸，她被炸得七零八落，失去了瞬间的反应能力，只能在与李帝努对视后慌不择路地转身逃走。

回到教室后她冷静下来想了想，李东淑本来就是这样热烈又没心没肺的人，更何况她谁也不喜欢，即便是要下手至少也会先选择那个对她死心塌地的加拿大转学生。

只是那个瞬间的反应黄仁珺骗不了自己，她是真的喜欢上李帝努了。

这个认知让她觉得有点伤心，为什么她那么努力了还是会喜欢上李帝努，要忍不住对他生这样没有立场的气。

/06

“黄仁珺。”

黄仁珺走到楼梯口时听到了身后传来由远及近的脚步声，随后突然就被人抓着手腕拉进了阴影处，是李帝努。

他紧紧抓着她的手不放，轻轻喘着气，难得露出这着急的表情来：“你听我解释，我和李东淑不是你想的那样——”

她挣开了李帝努的手，手臂交叉着环在胸前，并不领情：“哪样？我什么也没想。”

见她这样李帝努反而没辙了，近一米八的大男生竟然有点手无足措起来：“仁珺，别我的生气好不好。我…我喜欢的是你。”

这下黄仁珺又愣住了，李帝努这个坏家伙，竟然在她早已混乱得一塌糊涂的思绪里又投下了一颗原子弹。

“李帝努你少自作多情了！”黄仁珺气鼓鼓的推了他一把，“谁生气了！我干嘛生气！我才不喜欢你！你为什么要说喜欢我！”

李帝努被黄仁珺噼里啪啦一顿骂懵了，委屈地瘪瘪嘴：“你不喜欢我那我也不可以喜欢你吗……”

“你！”黄仁珺懊恼地跺了跺脚，脸蛋涨得红扑扑的，“你这么笨，交往的话绝对只有欺负的份啦！你不知道中国女生很会骗人的吗，玩完了就会被当做垃圾一样甩掉！”

“啊？”李帝努愣愣地盯着她看了半天，这才反应过来她的言下之意，笑意浮上了脸，眯着眼睛凑近她。

面前这人简直像只张牙舞爪的小狐狸，露出了尖尖的獠牙又怎么样，叫嚣着自己狡猾又危险又怎么样，不知道自己看起来有多可爱吗。

抱起来也会像小动物一样又暖又软吗？

他把对方圈在墙壁和自己的胸膛之间，手臂收紧时没有感受到女孩的反抗，才轻轻地把下巴搭在了对方的头顶。

“是仁珺的话，我愿意哦。”

黄仁珺窝在他的怀里轻轻哼了一声，伸出手臂搂紧了他的腰。

当天中午，李帝努没能抢到黄仁珺身边的李东淑专座，只好退而求其次地坐在黄仁珺对面，吃饭的时候故意在桌底下偷偷把黄仁珺的小腿夹在自己的两腿之间去蹭她。

黄仁珺面上微笑着做出一副认真听李东淑说话的样子，一边在底下躲着李帝努幼稚的玩笑，最后实在是忍无可忍，一脚踩在了李帝努的脚上。

吃完饭大家一起去倒餐盘的时候，李东淑惊奇地问他新买的板鞋上咋这么大一个鞋印。

李帝努笑而不语，黄仁珺装不知道地把餐盘倒得哐哐响。

/07

交往后的李帝努完全变成了恋爱脑，一天恨不得有25小时都黏在黄仁珺身边。上下课盯着人看还不够，晚自习的时候甚至提出让黄仁珺跟罗渽民换个位置，美名其曰坐到自己身边来方便“一对一物理教学”，当然，被黄仁珺严辞拒绝了。

被拒绝的大狗狗失去了梦想，整个晚自习都垂着眉眼趴在桌子上发呆，就差在脸上写着“我好可怜啊”几个大字了。

不知道是不是卖惨有了效果，晚自习上到一半突然有个小纸团被丢到了他桌上，他展开纸团，上面写着“去操场”几个字。李帝努一抬头就对上了黄仁珺回头看他的视线，皱起鼻子对自家女友呵呵傻笑，尾巴又高高兴兴地摇起来了。

他们俩一前一后地出了教室，李帝努隔着一小段距离不紧不慢地跟在黄仁珺身后下楼，目光追随着她的背影，眼睛里的爱意咕噜咕噜直冒泡。

黄仁珺今天是不是换了新的沐浴露！整个人都香喷喷的内！  
黄仁珺今天绑了高马尾！走路的时候一晃一晃的好可爱哦！  
哇黄仁珺肩膀怎么那么窄！好像可以被他整个人圈在怀里藏起来耶！

出了教学楼光线就变得昏暗下来，夜色有多暗人有多大胆，李帝努蹭到了黄仁珺身边，悄悄牵住了她的手。

黄仁珺的手小小的，摸起来软乎乎的，他忍不住多捏了两下，认真怀疑黄仁珺会不会其实是棉花糖做的。

晚自习时间的操场很空，黄仁珺拉着李帝努躲到了主席台侧面的楼梯口，这里是保安大叔巡逻的死角。

李帝努站在台阶边，两手一伸就把黄仁珺往上提溜了两个台阶，站在了跟自己差不多的高度，搂着对方纤细的腰，笑眯眯地开口道：“好人有好抱嘛。”

“……不好笑。”虽然对男友在试图有趣方面的坚持很无语，黄仁珺还是被李帝努喷洒在自己耳廓的气息撩得一抖，伸出手回抱住对方，一只手在他后脑勺柔软的发丝上轻轻揉着。

“话说，我们交往的事…不要让别人知道吧？”

李帝努闭上眼顺从地把头倚在黄仁珺肩膀上，享受着小女友有目的性的温柔，开口的语调都变得懒洋洋的：“为什么，连东淑和渽民也不可以说吗？”

“哎呀…”不管怎么说全都是亲近的朋友，黄仁珺一半尴尬一半害羞，“晚点再说嘛，他们俩的调侃不是开玩笑的。”

“看来是仁珺除了我还有别的男友吧，好伤心。”李帝努装可怜假哭，搂着黄仁珺耍赖似的晃来晃去，“李帝努只有黄仁珺呢。”

“瞎说啥呢！”黄仁珺被他烦得上手捶人，不理会他夸张地喊疼的模样，作势要走，“再这样我回去了。”

李帝努连忙挡住她，把人抱得更紧：“好嘛，知道了…那乖乖听话的人是不是该有奖励？”

他见好就收，也差不多到了该回教室的时间了，本来是想着回去前能哄着自家宝贝说一句亲亲老公什么的今晚就圆满了，没想到黄仁珺盯着他的眼睛看了半天，红着脸闭上了眼睛。

这是…？

幸福来得太突然了，李帝努还没做好心理准备，吞了吞口水又一秒切换回了纯情处男模式。

“闭上眼…是、是要我亲你的意思吗？”

黄仁珺的脸颊简直烧得快要爆炸了：“你们韩剧里不都是这么演——”

后半句话被李帝努的吻打断了，他噙着黄仁珺的唇，低声笑了起来，胸腔微微震动。

“对不起，珺珺，以后我一定多看韩剧。”

/08

“李帝努你属狗的吗？嘴巴都被你咬肿了！”

黄仁珺从洗手间照完镜子出来后气得挥起拳头就要捶他，被李帝努笑嘻嘻地挡了下来扣在手心里往回走，从操场回来后他心情大好，简直是太好了，好到得意忘形了。

得意忘形的结果就是李帝努一手插兜一手牵着黄仁珺往班级走的路上直接跟从高二那层下来的李东淑在楼梯口猝不及防打了个照面。

一时之间三个人都愣住了。

李东淑迅速反应过来后一脸狐疑地眯起眼：“你们俩刚刚干嘛去了？”

黄仁珺猛地一头扎进了李帝努怀里，毫无防备的李帝努被黄仁珺撞得闷哼一声，下意识地伸出手揽住了对方，他无辜地跟自家发小对视了一眼，得，这下更没得解释了。

“我死了，不用救我了。”黄仁珺把脸埋在李帝努胸前装鸵鸟。

人赃俱获被李东淑当场抓获的二人，在晚自习结束后自觉地留了下来接受李东淑的审问。

“哈？？？”李东淑不可置信地转头看向黄仁珺，“所以你说的那个每笑一下这个世界上就有一座冰山融化沉没凭借一己之力足以使全球气候变暖加速的惊天绝世帅男人就是李帝努这个傻子？”

“喂喂喂！”被好友揭露了暗恋心路历程的黄仁珺急得要去捂对方的嘴，“你别说话了你！”

李帝努听着这话竟然害羞了，握起拳头在嘴边咳了几声，红着耳朵偏过头去盯墙角，紧紧抿着的嘴角却还是泄露出了一丝笑意。

“我就说嘛，爱情是从强吻开始的。仁珺，过来。”李东淑笑嘻嘻地冲着黄仁珺勾勾手指，待她一凑近就捧着她的脸结结实实地亲了一口。

“？？？你干嘛！”李帝努出离地愤怒，李东淑占他女朋友便宜就是占他便宜。

罗渽民盯着他们俩眼神深情声音沉痛，像莎士比亚悲伤爱情戏剧里的男主角：“告诉我，我不会因为这段爱情的开始从此失去我的暖暖亲密好友和我的物理作业copy模板对吗？”

/09

市棒球赛在周六举行，李东淑是市里十校联合共同票选出的开球宝贝，他们三个人自然就沾了李东淑的光，拿着内部票坐在了体育场的前排。

进场时罗渽民一眼就看到了旁边的李马克，热情地朝他抛媚眼：“喔~我们东淑的马克哥。”

李马克认得这个看起来是眼皮抽筋了的李东淑发小1号和旁边那个面无表情的李东淑发小2号以及黄仁珺，笑呵呵地冲他们招了招手，颇有习惯了处于近期话题中心的淡定来。

这一切还得从李马克参加的市十佳歌手大赛讲起，比赛已经进入了半决赛，参赛选手们都在自己的社交平台上宣传拉票，李马克也不例外，前几天用自己的账号上发了个弹唱视频，feat.不知道是不是故意的反正在旁边调情太大声被大家听见的李东淑，现在已经被转发了好几千条。

视频的结尾李马克唱完后摸摸后脑勺对着镜头羞赧一笑，随后镜头外传来了小小的一声“啊可爱，过来亲亲”，然后视频就以李马克跑着过来关镜头结束了。

别人可能听不出来那个声音的主人，但他们学校的人不可能听不出来，这浸了蜜糖似的明亮声线除了他们的校园女神李东淑找不出第二个人。

于是黄仁珺他们的四人小群聊、校园论坛、乃至学校教务处，一个接着一个炸开了锅。高二九班的班主任连夜给李马克家里打越洋电话试图劝分结果被开明的加拿大家长一句“书可以重读爱情不会重来”堵得哑口无言，李东淑家里更是恨不得给李马克颁面感谢锦旗写上“为民排忧替民解难”几个大字。

至此，李马克作为“李东淑的第一任正经男朋友”正式在校园论坛买了房，去哪都能感受到大家热情的目光洗礼。

在这之前黄仁珺没看出过李马克有什么转正的苗头来，自然要追着李东淑逼问，俩人放学后坐在学校附近的甜品店里，一边吃小蛋糕一边听李东淑分享她的情路历程。

黄仁珺知道李马克是在开学第一周的周五被李东淑一个挥棒打中了脑袋，被肇事者火急火燎地送往医务室并且得到一个歉意的脸颊吻后，从此一见到李东淑就大脑当机走不动道，黄仁珺不止一次暗地里嘲笑过李马克这是典型的斯德哥尔摩综合症。

李东淑危险又自由，要听她说爱很容易，但要她接受一颗热忱的真心却很难。大家都知道李东淑是触不可及的赤日，只有李马克傻乎乎地要做那个拥抱艳火的人。

他好傻，傻到连太阳都心软，愿意做他的私有物。

“等下马克哥要来接我一起去看电影。”李东淑两手托着脸颊笑得甜蜜，“你说我要不要在看电影的时候吻他？他太害羞了。”

回应她的是黄仁珺的呕吐声。

棒球赛开球式本来就是给比赛造势，为了吸引更多观众的仪式，李东淑一入场观众席便骚动了起来，到处响起掌声和口哨声，她今天穿了件紧身的短袖棒球服，白色的牛仔短裤包裹着一双又细又直的长腿。

开球哨声响起后便是一记干净利落的挥棒，李东淑在全场的欢呼声中笑着向观众席李马克的方向做了个飞吻，蹦蹦跳跳地退场了。

李马克趴在栏杆上神情有些呆愣，眼睛睁得圆溜溜的，语气是很真挚的感叹。

“说实话，东淑真的有点太漂亮了不是吗？”

/10

棒球赛结束后大家一起聚在李东淑家庆祝，李东淑偷偷开了爸爸的酒柜，男生们没怎么喝，倒是她和黄仁珺两个人抱着酒瓶喝得脸蛋红扑扑的。

“肩膀强盗黄仁珺——”

李东淑趴在黄仁珺肩上在她耳边大喊，被黄仁珺勾着脖子暴力镇压：“李东淑你活够了是不是？”

李马克看着面前上一秒还亲亲热热下一秒就掐着对方的脸颊不放手的两个女孩有些担忧，被家暴经验者李帝努倒是乐呵呵地在桌前撑着下巴看热闹：“放心，仁珺打人一点也不痛哦。”

黄仁珺的酒量没给东北姑娘抹黑，一瓶烧酒下肚也只是有点喝迷糊了，李帝努不放心她说要送她回家，她就乖乖懵懵地伸出手给李帝努牵。

送黄仁珺到了家楼下，李帝努摸了摸她的脸跟她道别，说要看着她上楼。

黄仁珺的眼睛因为醉意变得水盈盈的，没有松开两人交握的手，却用指尖在他的掌心轻轻地撩拨了几下。

“我的室友今天去釜山了，我一个人睡有点怕。”

听到这话李帝努内心的遐想早已像脱缰的野马跑了十万八千里远，转念一想又觉得堂堂大男人要是干出趁人之危的事他都瞧不起他自己！

黄仁珺似乎没有察觉男朋友内心的天人交战，慢吞吞地拉起李帝努的手用脸蛋去蹭他手背，声音绵绵软软像只撒娇的小猫：“能不能陪我？”

李帝努深呼吸了一口气掏出手机给罗渽民发信息。

【李JENO：渽民。】  
【李JENO：如果我妈问起来就说我今晚住你家了。】  
【人人都爱罗娜娜：？？？】

鉴于李东淑在李帝努眼里不算女的，所以这算是李帝努第一次进女生的家里，他洗完澡后衣冠齐整地躺在黄仁珺带着淡淡茉莉清香的被窝里，听着浴室传来黄仁珺洗澡的水声，内心又紧张又雀跃。

过了一会儿，黄仁珺穿着睡裙从浴室里走了出来，她关了灯，掀开被子钻进了被窝里，白皙纤细的手臂搂住了李帝努的脖子。

李帝努感受到了黄仁珺离自己越来越近的鼻息，身体倏地一僵，犹豫再三后把手轻轻搭在了她的腰间，在黑暗中缓缓闭上了眼，内心暗自期待。

但黄仁珺只是在他的唇上落下一个蜻蜓点水的吻就退开了，李帝努的睫毛颤了颤，迷茫地睁开眼，对上黄仁珺闪着狡黠笑意的眼，他第一次发现原来纯真的表情可以这样可恶。

“我才17岁，你不能欺负我。”

说罢黄仁珺还转了个身背对着他，拉过李帝努的手环在了自己的身前，躺在他怀里及时卖乖：“不过可以给你抱一下，晚安。”

心底那一点被耍弄的气恼都消散了，李帝努失笑，认命地抱紧了怀里假装打呼噜的小猪。

到底是谁欺负谁啊？

/11

一个学期过得很快，放假后黄仁珺回了中国，每天一醒来就被爸妈拉着去各个亲戚家拜年，家长们聊天，她就坐在旁边偷偷发呆。

不知道李帝努现在正在干什么呢？

“……当初就不该答应珺珺，说要锻炼自己生活能力，一个人跑去那么远的地方上学，可把我心疼死了。”

听到自己的名字，黄仁珺回过神来，又听见妈妈唠叨起她出国读书的事情，熟练地搂住妈妈的腰软着声音撒娇：“妈，别念叨啦，不是说好我读完高中就回来了嘛。”

“不回来你还想去哪儿啊，小没良心的。”

黄妈妈对自家女儿的撒娇很是受用，半真半假地埋怨她，笑眯眯地把这个话题带了过去，黄仁珺面上笑得乖巧，却不知怎么的想起李帝努今天早上给她发的消息，告诉她首尔落初雪了，还配了一张他整个人埋进了雪里的照片，笑得傻乎乎的。

怎么办，她已经开始想念李帝努了。

黄仁珺不在身边，李帝努这一个假期无所事事，一开始还偶尔会约着罗渽民一起去网吧打游戏，到后来连游戏都对他失去了吸引力，就每天宅在家里掰着手指头数开学的日子。

把【距离开学还有7天】的日历纸撕掉后，李帝努盯着日历发呆，想起黄仁珺今天一整天都还没有回他的消息，幽幽地叹了一口气。

“怎么还没开学啊……”

安静了一天的手机终于响了起来，李帝努一接通电话，手机那头就传来了黄仁珺掩不住兴奋的声音，说李帝努你猜猜我现在在哪？

“在哪？”他装作很感兴趣地反问对方，心里却泛起一点委屈，原来今天一天没有回他消息是出去玩了。

“快点下来，你家楼下风好大，冷死了！”

李帝努不可置信地跑到窗户边往下看，果然看到了楼下站着一个人，他胡乱穿了外套就往家楼下跑。

黄仁珺站在李帝努家楼下，被自家男友穿着拖鞋就急急忙忙地跑下楼的样子逗乐了，忍着笑冲他招手。

李帝努走近了张开外套一下把黄仁珺裹在怀里，面上藏不住惊喜：“怎么提前回来了？”

“你不是说想吃我妈包的饺子吗？”黄仁珺从他的领口钻出一个小脑袋来，抬头冲他微笑，“走吧走吧，去我家我做给你吃。”

“可是……”李帝努有些犹豫地往家楼上看了一眼，看到黄仁珺不开心地噘起嘴，默默地把“我爸妈都在家”几个字吞了回去，“那我回家换双鞋。”

李帝努回家换了双鞋出来，一边帮黄仁珺拖着行李箱一边掏出手机给罗渽民发消息。

【李JENO：渽民。】  
【人人都爱罗娜娜：/OK】  
【李JENO：……谢谢】

/12

俩人一起在黄仁珺家里煮了饺子吃，洗过澡后窝在黄仁珺的床上看电影。

自从上回第一次在黄仁珺家过夜后，李帝努又陆续来过几次，在这里已经跟待在自己家一样自然，“陪睡”业务更是轻车熟路。

电影早已不知道被谁按下了暂停键，电脑屏幕在一片黑暗里，孤独地亮着微弱的光。

黄仁珺被李帝努压在床上接吻，他的吻又凶狠又霸道，黄仁珺被亲得舌尖发麻，缺氧窒息前离开了他的唇，撑着他的胸口轻喘着，李帝努垂着眼，留恋地用鼻子去碰她的脸。

她被对方这幅黏人的大狗狗样子逗得开心，搂着李帝努的脖子看着他笑，李帝努定定地盯着她看了一会儿，也傻愣愣地一起笑出来：“珺珺，看到你笑的话，我也想笑。”

她又凑上去亲李帝努，伸出舌头撬开他的牙齿，试图掌握主动权，李帝努很顺从地任她胡作非为，吻了一会儿却忽然退开，把脸埋在她的颈窝深呼吸。

“怎么了？”黄仁珺不明所以，挣扎着要去看他，李帝努搂紧了她的腰，下半身朝黄仁珺轻轻撞了一下，黄仁珺感受到了他灼热的坚硬，一下子噤声了。

“别乱动。”李帝努的声音有些哑，说话时的呼吸喷洒在黄仁珺的颈间，“等一下又要说我欺负你。”

黄仁珺乖乖地被他抱着，耳边是李帝努略微急促的呼吸声，眼前是一片漫无边际的黑，她眨了眨眼，突然有点想哭。

原来她才是个不折不扣的坏女孩。

自认为看到了故事注定的结局，就预先画好了句号，不敢陷得太深，不敢爱得太满，却被李帝努的偏爱浇灌成一朵坏脾气的小玫瑰花，贪心地想要李帝努一个人全部的耐心和温柔只属于她。

李帝努分明是知道的，却默许了她的坏。

她伸手去解李帝努的睡衣扣子，侧过头轻轻朝李帝努的耳朵里吹气：“…可是我想要。”

李帝努呼吸一滞，伸手抓住了她作乱的手，低下头去吻她：“没有套。”

“不管。”黄仁珺蛮不讲理，反手抓着李帝努的手探进自己的睡裙里，“你不是说过会守护我吗？”

“…知道了。”李帝努盯着她看了半天，确认她没有一点要退缩的意思，褪去了黄仁珺的衣服，在她的肩头落下轻吻，“那我不进去好吗？”

黄仁珺红着脸点点头，抓着李帝努的手覆在自己的胸前。

李帝努的手很大，一手就握住了她胸前的柔软，揉捏着直到她发出难耐的轻呼，低下头去用舌头在她的另一边乳尖打着转，坚挺的下身莽撞地在黄仁珺的紧闭的腿间进出着。

偶尔一不小心地戳到黄仁珺的花苞，黄仁珺吓得下身一缩，不安地捏紧李帝努的手臂，李帝努便低声在她耳边说对不起。

当李帝努终于在黄仁珺的大腿上射了出来的时候，两个人都像刚从水里捞出来一样，湿漉漉地贴在一起，黄仁珺不知道什么时候哭了出来，潮湿的睫毛一簇一簇地纠缠在一起。

若是平时，黄仁珺的眼底稍微泛起一点水光李帝努就要手忙脚乱地哄她，今晚却只是俯下身子吻了吻她眼角的泪痕，伸手去抹了一把她的大腿的液体，用恶劣的话欺负她。

“感觉到了吗？我的温度，对仁珺的爱的温度。”

黄仁珺后知后觉地开始害羞，软绵绵地捶他，伸出手臂凶巴巴地命令李帝努抱着自己去洗澡。

李帝努托着她的屁股把她抱紧了往浴室走去，忍不住又去讨吻，开口的语气里浸满了爱意的温存：“珺珺，珺珺，我好爱你啊。”

她没力气地靠在他的肩膀上，抱紧了他的脖子，在他耳边小声道。

“李帝努，以后也拜托你守护我啦。”

约定哦。

\- FIN -


End file.
